


Carnival Date

by Elastrael



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fun, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael
Summary: Actually, she only wanted to annoy him - but the forced date for the Carnival gave her more than she had hoped for.---------Birthday present for a dear friend of mine with her OC Ophina and Lucifer! ^3^
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Carnival Date

**Author's Note:**

> In this story you may find a few lyrics of German Folk Music I listened to while writing it - It fits the mood of a Carnival and I couldn't help to add some Lyrics in the Story.
> 
> Here you have both Songs I used in the story:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9D3b1xOq8U
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bj5LkZeE4Dw
> 
> It's... something else. But I love German Folk :>

The posters were everywhere, at school, around town, at the castle, even at Purgatory Hall or the House of Lamentation - there was really NO way not to know that soon the Carnival would be back in town. But someone always managed to walk through the world completely blind. In this case, the rebellious exchange student who preferred to chase Lucifer through the corridors and cause problems for him as well as Diavolo and Elastrael. 

The seraph was all the more annoyed when the pink-haired woman looked at her with raised eyebrows, arms folded in front of her chest, pouting. Was Ophina actually aware of how often she resembled Mammon in her demeanor? 

"I just want you to back off a little. At least until next week, until the Carnival is over. We really have a lot to do..." 

Feeling a bit guilty already, the exchange student decided to help her friend - not Lucifer, just Elastrael! Otherwise he would use it against her forever and she really didn't want that, after all she needed intel to tease HIM and not the other way around. 

Accordingly, Ophina found herself by Elastrael's side for the rest of the week, amazed at how much information the seraph had gathered about the human world in order to infuse influences into the carnival in Devildom, to create a feeling that humans were welcomed and that they appreciated the culture of humans. Music, food, attractions - you name it, the Seraph had it and Ophina helped her decide what food from the human world would be added and what music would be heard over the speakers across the area. The pink-haired woman got insight into cost plans, personnel management and project planning - she already had respect for the black-haired woman before, but after the week was almost over, even more and also... For Lucifer, even if she didn't like to admit it.

The exchange student was all the more shocked when the Seraph told her that the two of them didn't plan to attend the event, preferring to sit in front of the fireplace at home with a bottle of wine.

Ophina could and would not allow this and accordingly consulted Solomon, the evening before the Carinval. 

"You want advice on how to get Lucifer to go to the Carnival? Why don't you ask Elastrael instead?"

Snorting, Ophina crossed her arms in front of her chest, an annoyed expression in her eyes, inwardly upset at how planless this oh-so-great wizard could be. 

"She wouldn't help me, since she already has the evening planned out with him. Sitting around at home drinking wine. So it's your job to help me get that proud ass out there, as well as kidnap your girlfriend. Got it so far?"

Thoughtfully, the white-haired man put a hand to his chin, his eyes sunken into Ophina's, trying to discern if she was plotting more than she was letting on - though he had forgotten how simple this human could be, and he shook his head over himself. 

"That shouldn't be a problem. Lucifer only needs one reason: work. So find something that can pass for work and which will require him to attend the Carnival. I'll honor your request and take Elastrael so that Lucifer will have no reason to stay home after all - because if the evening with her isn't going to happen AND there's work... He'll be working." 

Grumbling, the exchange student had to agree with Solomon. If there was one thing that always had Lucifer's attention it was work - And in her head she had already hatched a plan. With a grin on her face, the student said goodbye to the wizard and went her way. 

Without knocking, Ophina opened the door to Diavolo's office and he looked up, perplexed. During her walk to the castle, she thought about what work Lucifer might have at the Carnival and the solution: Diavolo, who would tell him to make sure that no mischief would take place - especially with Ophina. And since the latter wanted to visit the Carnival, Lucifer had to serve as a supervisor. 

The prince laughed out loud when she explained this to him, and assuming that he was laughing at her, made her grumble in disgruntlement and cross her arms. 

"Please excuse me, Ophina. I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at this glorious idea. All right. I'll write Lucifer right now to accompany you so you can't get into trouble. Enjoy the time and be sure to promise me to have a glass of Demonus with him, it will put him in a better mood." The pink-haired woman couldn't help but be a little speechless at how quickly the prince had agreed - though she then remembered how he liked Lucifer to relax and feel good for once, so that was probably to be expected. She nodded once more to the demon before turning away again, a feeling of pride in her that she had been able to implement this plan so well and so quickly and get what she wanted: an evening together with Lucifer.

Before the pink-haired woman could even leave the room the next morning, there was a knock on the door and an irritated and definitely not happy avatar of pride stood in front of her, arms crossed and not even remotely surprised that the woman had only thrown the covers over her, since she had just been awake and she... Well, didn't like to have anything on while sleeping. 

"What do you want?"

The tone in Ophina's voice made the Demon growl. Not that Lucifer wasn't used to her addressing him with a lack of respect, but now she was the problem why he couldn't enjoy his evening with Elastrael and then she dared to speak to him like that?! 

"Whatever you discussed with Diavolo. You're not going to the festival today." The pink haired woman tilted her head, one eyebrow up before shaking her head and yawning.

"I'm going to go, and you're going to come with me. You said I could never go out without either of you because it's too dangerous. Now you get to accompany me."

Lucifer cursed inwardly that this human dared to use his own rule against him and he couldn't even disagree and talk his way out of the situation - for all his brothers were on their way and if he didn't agree, then Ophina would take Elastrael with her and at least the Seraph he allowed the time out. 

"Six o'clock at the gate, be on time."

With those words the black haired man turned away, leaving a grinning Ophina behind him. She had won this round, and she would win the next one as well.

Class passed more quickly than usual, anticipation growing, and Simeon smiled knowingly. He knew from Solomon what Ophina was up to tonight and before parting with her in the afternoon, he wished her a good time.

High spirits flowed through the exchange student and she took the opportunity to try on a new outfit, something that Lucifer might like more than her usual pink outfit. Looking at herself in the mirror, Ophina grinned - black shorts, a crop top (she was just proud of her defined muscles), a white and red jacket, pink knee socks and black and red sneakers. The whole thing topped off with a gold bracelet and a single fingerless black glove. She brushed off some strands of hair from her face, pleased with herself, and left the room - her DDD safely in her jacket pocket, should anything happen....

To annoy Lucifer, she was exactly 3 minutes late - and as expected, he gave her a look that could have killed you, but Ophina just grinned at him and happily slapped him on the back.

"Now don't look like that! Let's go!"

The demon just shook his head with a sigh before walking off, the pink-haired woman beside him. Every now and then he squinted over at her, surveying her new outfit, her body, her face, and without meaning to, there was a small satisfied smile on his lips.

The demon led the two through the streets of downtown Devildom to an outskirts where one could see the forest and in front of it - the Carnival. The lights could be seen from afar, as well as the Ferris wheel and various other attractions, and before the Avatar of Pride knew it, his exchange student had walked ahead. Why did he think it would be easy to take care of her?

With steady steps he was with her again, but just as he was about to reprimand her, she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along to various booths - can throwing, archery, duck shooting - a little bit of everything. German folk music was playing all over the area and Ophina had to laugh out loud when she saw Lucifer's slightly disgusted face.

"Hey, don't look like that! The music puts you in a good mood and I chose it together with Ela!" She grinned and hummed along to the current song - the pink-haired woman had heard this together with her friend and Elastrael had translated the lyrics for her and she liked it! With a raised eyebrow Lucifer looked at the woman in front of him, who *tried* to sing along with the German song - he himself understood the song perfectly, since he could speak any human language due to his magical origin and... He had to admit, he could understand that Ophina liked it, there was something true in the lyrics.

Hoch die Krüge in die Runde  
Spül die Lüge aus dem Munde  
Dass du das Leben nehmen musst wie es ist  
  
Hoch die Krüge und im Bunde  
Feiern wir die frohe Kunde  
Das Leben muss dich nämlich nehmen  
Nehmen wie du bist

Life had to take you as you are. You didn't have to take life as it was. A good message that the song brought and since the music was not meaningless, it raised his spirits a bit - even if the genre was not something he could really enjoy.

While Ophina sang along, she looked at the different stalls and spied one that offered drinks - the advice of Diavolo in mind, she grinned and pulled the Demon behind her again. As she ordered two large pitchers of Demonus, Lucifer looked at her with a raised eyebrow and released his wrist from her grip. 

"You're planning to get drunk right away?"

"No, the second pitcher is for you. You're drinking with me now." The exchange student grinned confidently and thrust the pitcher into the demon's hand, her own raised in a toast.

"I don't drink while I'm working." Annoyed, he went to put the pitcher back down, but Ophina held his hand tightly.

"A deal. I don't make it too hard for you the next few hours, and in return you drink with me." Growling, Lucifer narrowed his eyes, searching for the lie in her eyes and was annoyed to find none. 

"Fine." 

The two clinked glasses and drank in silence while the pink-haired one swayed to the beat of the music, humming along every now and then and generally grinning and in a good mood. Apparently she really liked the music - a feeling Lucifer could not share. Why was there music with a witch-hunt theme? 

Das ist ein Spaß für Jung und Alt  
Stärkt auch den Zusammenhalt  
Und dann singt die ganze Stadt  
Komm, wir geh'n auf Hexenjagd

Fun for young and old? It strengthens the community? Oh... Oh, now he understood. It was a satire song to the circumstances of witches in the human world at that time... Strange humor. The song made him drink more - hoping not to think too much about the next songs.

The one mug was enough for the demon to loosen up a bit and without much grumbling he let Ophina pull him along again, back to the shooting galleries. Sighing, Lucifer surrendered to his fate and paid the stall owner so that the woman could indulge in the pleasure of shooting.

He himself used the short time of rest to think about what he could have done instead. Missed the warmth of his room, the crackle of the fire in the fireplace, the pleasant sweet-fruity taste of his wine. The Demonus here was not bad, though not his favorite.

When Ophina clapped her hands joyfully and called his name he looked up and his eyes widened in shock as he looked at the exchange student.

This one had a large pink unicorn in her arms and was holding it up to him, the grin still plastered to her face and the black haired man had to take a deep breath before he glared at her sourly, not saying a word.

"Oh, come on Luci~ Here, I won it for you! It's as cute as you are." She giggled spitefully and it took a lot of self-control for the demon not to tear her apart. How dare she....

"And it's fluffy, soft... And considering the size, you can ride it without any problems." 

Okay, that was enough. Not an hour had passed and she had managed to irritate his nerves so much - granted, the Demonus was also to blame.

Energetically he snatched the unicorn from her hand, holding it by the neck with one hand, while his other hand grabbed her wrist and this time he was the one who pulled her along.

"Lucifer! The heck - Hey, let go of me!" Irritated, Ophina tried to free herself from his grip, but failed to do so and was pulled into an empty aisle between attractions and found herself with her back to the wall. The Unicorn was thrown on the floor next to her and the Avatar of Pride crossed his arms in front of his chest, his gaze filled with hatred.

“You’re insufferable, you know this?” 

In the first second Ophina felt a hint of fear, but it was quickly replaced with excitement and the grin found its way back onto her face. Crossing her arms as well, she looked arrogantly at the black-haired man.

“Bet you think it’s hot though.” 

A growl escaped Lucifer's throat and he blamed the alcohol in his blood for what he was feeling and now doing. With sure and determined moves, he had the pink-haired woman pressed against the wall, one hand on the place next to her head, the other on her hip, his lips on hers. His ruby eyes darkened and he felt the woman he held tremble as she maintained eye contact. 

She pressed against him, her pelvis rolling against his, and even dared to bite his lips - a silent invitation he was only too happy to comply with. 

His hands both found their way to her ass and with a tug he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist as she pressed herself against him. A sigh escaped her as she felt him and Lucifer took that brief moment to deepen the kiss, his tongue finding hers. 

What the two didn't notice was the sighing of the Seraph and the Wizard, who were also at the Carnival to enjoy the time and had seen the two.

"So much for Lucifer having to work..."

END!


End file.
